rozie_pops_musical_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Fun
Big Fun is the third song in Act 1. The song is from the musical Heathers: The Musical. Lyrics Alastor: '''Dad says "Act your age." You heard it man, it's time to rage! '''Vaggie and Jackie: Blast the bass, turn out the light Ain't nobody home tonight! Husk: '''Drink, smoke, it's all cool. Let's get naked in my pool! '''Cameron and Charlie: Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight! Angel: His folks got a waterbed. Come upstairs and rest your head. Alastor: '''Let's rub each other's backs while watching porn on Cinemax! '''All: The folks are gone, it's time for big fun! Big fun! We're up till dawn having some big fun! Big fun! When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, it's big fun! Big fun! Rozie: '''So wait, it's lime, then salt, then shot? '''Charlie: '''No, salt, then - '''Lori: '''You're doing it wrong! '''Vaggie: Really? 'Cause I feel great. Husk: Vags, you're looking good tonight! Vaggie: Whoa. A hot guy smiled at me, without a trace of mockery! Lori and Teodora: Everyone's high as a kite, ain't nobody home tonight! Kika: Stoned. Zoned. I should quit... Hey, is that weed? I want a hit. Leni and Lynn: Fill that joint and roll it tight, ain't nobody home tonight! Teodora: Dreams are coming true when people laugh but not at you! I'm not alone! I'm not afraid! I feel like Bono at Live Aid! All: The house is ours, it's time for big fun! Big fun! Let's use their showers, that sounds like big fun! Big fun! Crack open one more case! Vaggie: I that that's what they call "third base." Angel, Alastor, and Kika: Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Charlie: That actually looks like - Husk, Niffty, and Kika: Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Alastor: All right, people! What is Westerberg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game? Niffty: Gonna make 'em go Whee! Whee! Whee! Whee! Kika and Teodora: Big fun! Big fun! Vaggie: Way to show maturity! Lynn and Leni: Big fun! Big fun! Charlie: Quit it jackass, get off of me! Luna and Luan: Big fun! Big fun! Leni: Yo! Angie! Emergency! I just saw some freshman sneaking over the pool fence! Angel: I hate freshman! Where are you little pricks? I'm coming for you!... Luna: You okay? Charlie: I didn't need your help. Rozie: Aw, thanks for the finger, Angel, but I don't need to vomit right now. Kika and Husk: The party's hot, hot, hot. It's time for big fun! Big fun! Niffty: You need a jello shot! Charlie and Angel: We're having big fun! Big fun! Angel: Vags, in the flesh. Vaggie: Here comes the Cootie Squad. We should - Rozie: Shup up, Vaggie. Vaggie: Sorry, Rozie Pop. Lori: Look who's with her -- Oh, my God! Rozie, Vaggie, Charlie, and Angel: Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang! Dang-dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang! Cameron: I can't believe you actually came. Jackie: It's exciting, right? Excuse me, I want to say hello to Husk. I brought sparkling cider. Angel: Showing up here took some guts. Time to rip them out. Vaggie: Well, who's this pig remind you of? Especially the snout. Lori: Hah! Rozie, Vaggie, Charlie, and Angel: Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang! Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang! Lucy: Where the hell are those freshman? Jackie: Hi, Husk. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note... Husk: What note? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal. There's no alcohol in here! Are you trying to poison me? All: Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang (x3) Diggety-dang-a-dang! The folks are gone, it's time for big fun! Big fun! We're up till dawn having some big fun! Big fun! So let the speakers blow, they'll buy another stereo. Our folks got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do. Why are they surprised? Whenever we're unsupervised, it's big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Whooo! Video Coming soon